Gray Spell
The Gray Spell (also sometimes spelled "Grey Spell") is a spiritless magical curse capable of transforming anything and anyone into a dull and grayish version of themselves, it is one of the 2 dangerous spells in the 2001 Disney Channel Original Movie Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge. This forbidden enchantment is known to change a person's personality and looks. The one who becomes a victim of this accursed spell will act "normal" and wear grayish clothes. The Gray spell can also do the same to the environment surrounding the bewitched individual. The spell is pronounced as "Apart". The reverse spell is pronounced a "Trapa". Kal, arrived in Halloweentown and enspelled the entire magical realm into a monochrome talkie caricature of itself along with it's innocent inhabitants as grayish depressed mortal humans. He done this in preparations for transforming the Mortal World into a Super Technirama 70 monster movie caricature of Halloweentown via another banned magic curse known as the Creature Spell. When Marnie Piper and her grandmother Aggie Cromwell sees everything wrong in Halloweentown upon their arrival, Kal's face emerged on a huge, pale block of brick at the center of Halloweentown where the town's fabled Jack O' Lantern pumpkin was. The warlock explains not only he was responsible for the Gray Spell, but he also revealed himself to be the secret biological child of the former Mayor of Halloweentown, Kalabar, before disappearing from the 2 Cromwell witches. Marnie and Luke later used a Welsh time travel spell that the now discolored Aggie written down in order to evade Kal's spell with Marnie (having trouble) reading the incantation that reads "Pawb 'r Ddiwrnodau anad Heddiw, Archwn Adawaist ni Chofnoda". First time was 5 minutes when Aggie becomes cursed by the Gray Spell. Second time to Earth's primitive caveman times. The third time to a now empty version of Gort the Rancorous' cottage with Kal taking everyone there "offline" via a limbo spell he cast. The fourth and final time Marnie used the time travel spell and finds herself with Luke and Gort in the ogre's junk-filled abode 50 years prior. After Marnie accidently left the note with the written time travel spell on it somewhere on the lost items within the house, not realizing the grounds Gort's house was built on has the magical power to not only attract lost objects from anywhere in the universe like a magnet, but also to make things that ended up here to go "poof" as in forever erased from existence. While a troubled Marnie utters the time travel spell unsuccessfully which instead brings more things to Gort including a Victorian-styled curly hair on his hair and silly-looking top hat and garden gnome objects, Gort himself had enough of it and lets both Marnie and Luke to quickly get back into present-day Halloweentown via a mystic doorway called a Timeline. Luke and Marnie returned to Gort's house to free Aggie from the Gray Spell, but they were all 15 minutes late to reach the portal to the Mortal World as Kal successfully initiates the Creature Spell by turning everyone including Gwen Piper at Riverview High School into monsters. After Kal's defeat and Aggie not only recovered the 2 copies of Biblio Magica, but also undoing the Creature Spell by chanting the incantation backwards and outloud, she and Marnie, along with Luke, Dylan and Sophie, returned to Halloweentown. Together, they all begin inciting "Trapa" outloud everywhere in Halloweentown and freeing everyone including Benny Deadman, Astrid and Gort, from the Gray Spell. Aggie Cromwell then cast her magic into returning the brick block back to Halloweentown's fabled Jack O' Lantern monument. Halloweentown has returned to it's peaceful and natural beauty. Users *Kal *Marnie Piper *Luke *Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell *Sophie Piper *Dylan Piper Victims *All the citizens of Halloweentown *Astrid *Luke *Benjamin C. "Benny" Deadman *Gort the Rancorous *Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell Gallery Grayish Halloweentown.jpg|A lifeless grayish version of the Halloweentown. Grayish Astrid.jpg|A dull grayish version of Astrid. Grayish Luke.jpg|An irksome grayish version of Luke. Grayish Benny Deadman.jpg|A tiresome grayish version of Benny Deadman. Grayish Gort.jpg|A tedious grayish version of Gort. The Grey Spell.jpg|The Grey Spell Gray Spell.jpg|The Gray Spell effecting Aggie Cromwell. Grey Spell.jpg|The Grey Spell can be cast (by saying "Apart") or revoked (by saying "Trapa"). Grayish Aggie Cromwell.jpg|A spiritless grayish version of Aggie Cromwell. Trivia *The name of Aggie Cromwell's spellbook "Biblio Magica" comes from 2 words "Biblio ("Βιβλίο" from "biblion" in Greek meaning "book") and Magica (possibly from "magicae" in Latin meaning "magic" and also from the name of the Disney character Magica De Spell) and the book's full name can roughly translated as "Magical Book" in this sense as well as it can be called "Magical Bible" ("Bible Magique" in French, "Magico Bibbia" in Italian, "Bíblia Mágica" in Portuguese, "Magică Biblie" in Romanian, and "Biblia Mágica" in Spanish). *The Gray Spell alongside it's alternative English name "Grey Spell" can be both translated in French as "La Gris de Charme" and "Magie Gris". *The 2 chants "Apart" and "Trapa" for the Gray Spell can be translated in the French dialect as "Unè part" and "Tôit ôuvrant". Category:Magic Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Elementals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Paranormal